Dark Secrets
by animefan rikku
Summary: Has some swearing. Dont want to spoil it by telling you so RR!Only is PG cuz of some mild language
1. Default Chapter

Got a thought and I am just going with it.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------_  
  
Sana and Akito were walking down the street, holding hands. It was the summer of the last day of school and both, Akito and Sana, loved every minute of it. It was a bright, sunny day in Tokyo, Japan, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
"Hey Akito!" chirped Sana.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's get some pastries!" Cheered Sana  
  
//When does she NOT east? // Akito thought to himself, smiling at Sana's endless pit for a stomach.  
  
"Sure..." he replied finally.  
  
"YAY!!!" Cheered Sana once more.  
  
"Is that you, Sana?" asked a nearby girl that appeared to be one of Sana's millions of fans.  
  
"Yup! That's me!" said Sana happily.  
  
She ran up to Akito and Sana and said, "Hi! I am Shelly. Could I please interview you for my local newspaper? It's bran new so you might not have herd of it."  
  
Sana and Akito looked at each other and Sana gave Akito her lovable smiles.  
  
Akito sighed, "Fine. What do you want at the deli?"  
  
"Oh! I dunno. Whatever you buy, I'll eat." And with that she and the reporter started to talk.  
  
IN THE DELI  
  
Akito stared at the many of choices of junk food, not knowing which to choose.  
  
"Can I help you sire?" asked a somewhat fat guy with a brown mustache.  
  
"Uh...err...What do you recommend for a 17 year old girl that loves sweats?" asked Akito, who was desperate.  
  
"You're with that Sana girl right?" asked the man.  
  
"Ya..."  
  
"Well she comes here a lot and I happen to remember what she likes." The man informed Akito.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The man picked up some brownies and cookies and put them in a bag.  
  
"That will be..."  
  
Akito left the deli with the sack full of junk food and headed to walk in Sana's direction.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream, a gun shot, and a running man.  
  
Akito jerked his head upwards and looked around.  
  
There was the reporter with a horror stricken face looking down onto a bloody human, lying almost lifeless on the ground.  
  
Akito ran up to them and realized it was San who was lying in the pool of blood. Akito fell down and put Sana's head onto his lap and arms.  
  
The reporter was in a fanatic, "We-we-were talk-king and then a g-guy c- comes up and robs us. Sana fought back when he-he tried t-t-to-o take away her ring and-an- he shot h-her and r-ran!!!"  
  
Akito looked down and into Sana's face. Sana looked space less into Akito's eyes and said, "I-I didn't want him to take the ring you gave me."  
  
"Ssh...it will just hurt more to talk. You stupid girl." Tears and tears where coming from both Sana's and Akito's eyes.  
  
"It-t doesn't hurt a bit." Sana lied.  
  
"SOMEBODY CALL 911! PLEASE! SHE'S BEEN SHOT! HELP" Akito called uselessly into the crowded sidewalk. Everybody just wanted to see, not help.  
  
Tears kept coming from his eyes; he didn't want to loose Sana. He loved her to much for that.  
  
Sana was really pale at that moment and she stopped crying, "I love you Akito."  
  
It was the first REAL time she had said that. Most of the time she avoided it or said "Ditto."  
  
With that Sana, died in Akito's arms.  
  
"NO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" cried out Akito as he hugged the corps as tightly as he could.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, YOU ASSHOLES!!!" cried out Akito once more and hugged Sana's lifeless body and cried.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------_  
  
How will Akito deal? Will he love? REVIEW!  
  
More to come. 


	2. Some friends

*A Few years later*  
  
Akito was at his desk as usual, working on his latest project. He was now a home designer now and he was busy at work on a mansion that a client wanted. He was doodling on it wondering if he could make the original design better.  
  
Akito lade back in his chair with his hands over his face. He was tired of doing this but he didn't know what else to do.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"What!?" yelled Akito irritably. He hated visitors, they were just time consuming.  
  
"It's me, Tsuyoshi." Said the visitor coming into Akito's house.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Akito while Tsuyoshi sat down.  
  
"I am worried about you, we all are. Rei, Fuuka, Ms. Kurata (Sana's Mother), Aya, and myself. You rarely leave this house!" said Tsuyoshi.  
  
"I have been busy..." Akito said shortly.  
  
"Busy? Oh Please. We both know it's because of Sana's death!" exclaimed Tsuyoshi then realizing he had made a big mistake.  
  
Akito swerved around and grabbed Tsuyoshi by his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Don't EVER say her name!!! And she isn't dead!" Akito yelled at Tsuyoshi while glaring at him.  
  
"Sorry man! Don't kill me over it!" said Tsuyoshi with his hands up defensively.  
  
Akito shook his head and dropped Tsuyoshi. "Sorry dude didn't know what came over me."  
  
"No problem. But you know that's why. Why don't you go outside or start dating again? At least start hanging with us again. If you stay here all of the time it could mess up your head." Tsuyoshi suggested.  
  
Akito looked at the ground, "I don't know if I want to date anyone."  
  
"Fine then! Don't date! Just hang with us again. We all miss you." Tsuyoshi coaxed Akito.  
  
"...fine. But to only get you off my back." Muttered Akito.  
  
"Awesome", Tsuyoshi got up, "We are heading for a burger. Wanna come?"  
  
Akito sighed and said, "Sure."  
  
*At restaurant*  
  
Tsuyoshi and Akito arrived at the restaurant and sat down next to Fuuka, Aya, Fuuka's new boyfriend and some new girl that Akito never had met before.  
  
"So you made it! Awesome!" exclaimed Fuuka. It was a six person booth. On one side held Fuuka and her boyfriend, and the mystery girl. The next one had Tsuyoshi and Aya, and then Akito, making the mystery girl and Akito sit in front of each other.  
  
"Akito, this is a friend of mine, her name is Kit. Kit this is Akito." Aya introduced us.  
  
"'Lo" muttered Akito.  
  
"Hello" greeted Kit smiling sweetly.  
  
Kit had dirty blond hair that came down to her shoulders, green eyes, good complexion, and was wearing a white bikini strapped tank top with black jeans. She had three piercings; two on the bottom and one up near the top one each ear. She had clear lip gloss on, mascara, and only a hint of silver eyeliner.  
  
They ordered there food and chatted. Actually the two couples did with Kit and Akito just sitting there, looking stupid.  
  
"Hey Akito can I ask you something?" asked Tsuyoshi starting to get up. Akito followed him and said, "Um...Aya and I want to go somewhere else and Fuuka and her guy want to go skating by themselves. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Akito started to get annoyed, "No! That isn't okay! You drag me here saying to have fun and yall ditch me with someone I don't even know!"  
  
"Look Akito! Here is my credit card! The meal is on me." Said Tsuyoshi handing Akito his credit card.  
  
"Fine. But you owe me big time!" said Akito with a sigh.  
  
"Oh thanks Akito!" said Tsuyoshi great fully, "You are a lifesaver!"  
  
Akito walked back to the table while Tsuyoshi, Aya, Fuuka, and her date walked off  
  
"Some friends of ours. Let me guess they said that 'We won't hook you up with anyone! Have some fun in your life!' right?" Kit said leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Yeah...but they are friends that leave us there credit cards!" said Akito getting up. Kit followed him with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Want to have some fun? Buy something's perhaps?" Akito asked.  
  
"Let's go then!" said Kit grabbing her purse.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------_  
  
Review please~ next chapter is going to be better. 


End file.
